Meu Clark
by Dr. Ray Palmer
Summary: Clark x Chloe, CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Uma misteriosa variedade azul de kriptonita coloca Clark em apuros. Chloe o encontra mas, ao invés de lhe dar ajuda, ela tem outros planos para ele...
1. I

_Smallville não me pertence. E esta história se passa na Quinta Temporada._

_**Meu Clark**_

**I**

Dois homens de óculos escuros entraram lentamente na sala de estudos da Mansão Luthor. Suas idades contrastavam quase totalmente: o primeiro era velho, devia ter uns sessenta anos, e trajava um jaleco sujo de cientista. O segundo era jovem, aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos. Usava uma roupa semelhante à utilizada por arqueólogos em escavações, e trazia uma pesada caixa de metal reforçado nas mãos.

"Bom dia, senhores" – saudou Lex Luthor, até então sentado atrás de sua mesa, levantando-se. – "Recebi o telefonema de vocês com grande entusiasmo. Espero que tenham concluído a análise que lhes pedi".

"Sim, senhor Luthor" – respondeu o idoso. – "Após semanas de trabalho, finalmente pudemos tirar conclusões, muito interessantes, por sinal, sobre esse novo tipo de pedra de meteoro ocorrente aqui em Smallville!".

Após um gesto do mais velho, o jovem com a caixa colocou-a sobre a mesa, aliviando as mãos. Lex imediatamente abriu-a, fitando seu interior, onde havia algumas pedras, semelhantes a cristais, de belo e intenso brilho azul. O homem de jaleco explicou:

"Essas pedras vieram com os meteoros da segunda chuva, pois não há registros que indiquem a existência delas antes disso. De acordo com nossos testes, a misteriosa radiação emitida por elas é contida pelo chumbo, assim como a de outras pedras daqui já estudadas por nós. Acredito que seus cientistas da LuthorCorp acabarão descobrindo ainda mais coisas sobre elas, tendo à disposição um laboratório com equipamentos mais avançados".

"Concordo, doutor Sheep, mas reconheço que o trabalho do senhor e de seu assistente foi esplêndido. Em breve receberão os cheques com a merecida quantia em dinheiro à qual têm direito por terem me ajudado. Aceitem um sincero muito obrigado e espero que possamos trabalhar em conjunto novamente no futuro".

"Nós é que agradecemos, senhor Luthor".

Os dois especialistas se retiraram, deixando Lex sozinho, ainda admirando as pedras dentro da caixa. O que o doutor Sheep dissera era mesmo verdade: os cientistas da LuthorCorp poderiam realizar muitas outras experiências a partir daquele achado, e o filho de Lionel Luthor deveria enviar a eles aqueles artefatos extraterrestres o mais breve possível. Todavia, antes disso havia mais um teste que precisava fazer. Um teste, ao menos para si, derradeiro...


	2. II

**II**

No Rancho Kent, Clark acordara bem cedo naquele domingo de céu nublado para ajudar seu pai com o trabalho da fazenda, conforme prometera ao longo da semana. Uma intensa chuva ocorrida dias antes causara alguns estragos no local, como danos no telhado do celeiro e a queda de parte da cerca. Uma tarefa um tanto árdua e cansativa, mas seus poderes ajudariam bastante. O que seria de Clark sem eles?

"Filho, vá preparando o material para arrumar o celeiro que eu já irei cuidando da cerca" – disse Jonathan, caminhando com uma caixa de ferramentas na mão.

"OK, pai" – respondeu o rapaz. – "Aliás, pode ser que eu ainda demore mais alguns minutos para começar o conserto, já que a Chloe me ligou às cinco da manhã falando que ia passar aqui, pois precisava falar urgentemente comigo!".

"Às cinco da manhã?" – surpreendeu-se o fazendeiro. – "Mas por que ela ligou tão cedo? Então deve ser algo urgente mesmo!".

"Não sei... Ela vem agindo de maneira meio estranha nos últimos dias... Enfim, ao trabalho!".

Tendo nas mãos também algumas ferramentas, Clark se dirigiu para dentro do celeiro.

Estava sendo difícil lutar contra si mesma. Muito. Por umas cinco vezes Chloe pensou em dar meia-volta com o carro e voltar para Smallville, achando um absurdo o que estava determinada a fazer. Mas ela precisava de verdade. Não podia mais agüentar. Desde quando conhecera Clark, a paixão que sentia por ele, velada, sofrida, silenciosa e, sobretudo, não-correspondida, passara por diversos abalos. Ele sempre tivera olhos apenas para Lana Lang, recusando-se a ver que a felicidade estava bem ao seu lado, em outra pessoa querida... Chloe amava Clark com todas as forças de seu coração, tinha-o como pessoa mais importante em sua vida, seria capaz até de morrer por ele.

Mas não era só isso. Recentemente, Chloe percebera que seu amado e sua prima, Lois, estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Algo estava surgindo entre os dois, por mais que negassem e disfarçassem trocando insultos e ironias. E a estagiária do Planeta Diário se desiludia cada vez mais com aquela paixão que já lhe causara tanta dor e lágrimas. Por que Clark não podia enxergar nela algo mais que uma amiga? Por que não?

Naqueles últimos dias, Chloe não estava nada bem. Clark não saía de seus pensamentos, e a jovem, chorando desesperadamente pela rejeição quando ninguém podia vê-la, percebeu que muito provavelmente estava entrando em depressão. Toda a mágoa que sentia aumentara de tamanho como uma bola de neve que desce por uma colina, e agora ela não conseguia mais suportar. Por isso tomara aquela decisão. Por isso se encorajava a cada milésimo de segundo para realmente ser capaz de botar tudo para fora uma última vez. Era sua oportunidade derradeira, sua esperança derradeira. Tudo ou nada. Se por um milagre ele correspondesse a seu sentimento, seria a garota mais feliz do universo. Mas se ocorresse o contrário, então precisaria se esforçar para esquecê-lo eternamente...

Ela até ligara para Clark às cinco da manhã avisando que viria ter uma conversa com ele. Cinco da manhã! A jovem nunca pensou que seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Enquanto ouvia a voz sonolenta do amigo do outro lado da linha, seu coração pulsava num misto de alegria e medo. Naquela manhã, no mesmo celeiro em que estivera com ele tantas vezes, ela botaria todos os seus sentimentos para fora. Contaria tudo. Seu amor, mágoas, decepções... Tudo, e se ele pelo menos a ouvisse, já se sentiria em parte vitoriosa.

Por um momento, Chloe pensou por que o fato de as pessoas terem livre-arbítrio ser uma coisa que às vezes machucava tanto as outras ao redor. Apesar de ser algo injusto para com os sentimentos de Clark, ela seria grata para sempre ao destino se por algum motivo o rapaz fosse obrigado a tê-la como amada, melhor dizendo, se o filho adotivo dos Kent literalmente _fosse dela_. Porém logo riu da idéia, achando-a ridícula e impossível. Como teria domínio sobre Clark? Apesar de ter conhecimento de seu segredo e ser sua amiga há muitos anos, Sullivan nunca poderia dominar um extraterrestre de poderes incríveis e personalidade tão forte... Nunca poderia, mas bem que gostaria...

Para ela seria um triunfo, e de certa forma isso até a excitava. Sim, era uma fantasia divertida. Chloe Sullivan, aspirante a repórter, consegue impor seu domínio sobre Clark Kent, um verdadeiro "super-homem". Ela o torna seu servo de amor, um escravo querido que trataria como um rei, e também gostaria de ser tratada como rainha... Uma rainha poderosa e incontestável, cujas ordens incontestáveis seriam boas para ambos, e assim o amor que sentiam um pelo outro só aumentaria... Sim, a "Rainha Chloe". Soava bem, e isso fez a garota sorrir. Um merecido trono após anos de um amor tão doloroso.

Mas isso era só fantasia... Apenas fantasia...


	3. III

**III**

Jonathan Kent arrumava a cerca quebrada com imensa calma, quando notou um carro conhecido, e por sinal muito caro, aproximar-se da porteira da fazenda. Tomado por pensamentos hostis, o proprietário do rancho largou o que estava fazendo e caminhou desconfiado na direção do recém-chegado veículo. Lex Luthor resolvera fazer uma visita.

O milionário parou o carro perto da casa e saiu. Logo foi recebido pelo pai de Clark, com uma cara que já antecipava quaisquer palavras. Mesmo assim Jonathan perguntou em tom nervoso:

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Lex? Já não basta tudo que aconteceu, os desentendimentos entre você e meu filho?".

"Ora, senhor Kent, todas as pessoas erram" – respondeu Luthor num leve sorriso. – "Sei que Clark e aquele amigo nadador dele não simpatizaram com um de meus projetos para o Pentágono, mas vim aqui para tentar me redimir".

"Como assim?".

"Eu trouxe algo para o Clark...".

Dizendo isso, Lex retirou do banco de trás do carro a mesma caixa metálica trazida pelos dois especialistas em sua mansão. Num tom de voz amistoso que não convenceu Jonathan nem um pouco, o filho de Lionel Luthor explicou:

"Isto é um presente para ele, acredito que talvez o Clark se interesse por esse tipo de coisa... Ele está? Gostaria de entregar-lhe em mãos".

"Sim, ele está, mas pode deixar que eu mesmo entrego" – respondeu o fazendeiro, apanhando o recipiente junto com um bilhete que Lex escrevera. – "Algum problema?".

"Nenhum, só peço que o senhor não abra até entregar a ele, sabe como é...".

"Você não confia mesmo em mim, não é, Lex?".

"Tenho certeza de que é recíproco, senhor Kent. Volto apenas a insistir que não abra".

Antes que os ânimos ficassem ainda mais exaltados, Lex voltou para dentro do carro, manobrou na direção da porteira e saiu em alta velocidade. Simultaneamente, Clark saiu do celeiro com um martelo numa das mãos, dizendo ao pai:

"Estou precisando de pregos!".

"Tenho alguns aqui comigo..." – murmurou Jonathan, equilibrando a caixa metálica numa das mãos enquanto usava a outra para retirar uma pequena caixinha de pregos de um dos bolsos. – "A propósito, o Lex deixou isto aqui para você!".

"Lex?" – estranhou Clark. – "Do que pode se tratar?".

"É melhor ver você mesmo... Só tome um pouco de cuidado, OK?".

"Ora, pai, acredito que o Lex, apesar de ganancioso e inconseqüente, não seja nenhum psicopata... Vou abrir lá no celeiro!".

Clark apanhou os pregos e o recipiente, voltando para sua "Fortaleza da Solidão" no rancho, onde continuaria os reparos no telhado. Nesse mesmo instante, o carro vermelho de Chloe surgiu na porteira. Jonathan, que já se dirigia de volta à cerca, parou novamente com o intuito de recebê-la, pensando que agora era ao menos uma visita agradável.

"Bom dia, Chloe!" – cumprimentou ele, enquanto a estagiária deixava o veículo.

"Bom dia, senhor Kent..." – respondeu a jovem de cabelos loiros, em voz baixa e visivelmente acanhada. – "O Clark está?".

"Sim, lá no celeiro! Fique à vontade!".

"Obrigada...".

Por um momento, Sullivan pensou que suas pernas não a obedeceriam, porém sua força de vontade estava, naquele dia, removendo toda e qualquer barreira que surgisse em seu caminho. Precisava se declarar a Clark, precisava dizer a ele o quanto o amava. Seria naquele momento ou nunca mais.

_Nota:__ Projeto para o Pentágono – Leviathan: Episódio "Aqua", Quinta Temporada._


	4. IV

**IV**

De volta ao interior do celeiro, Clark subiu as escadas em direção ao nível superior. Lá colocou o martelo e os pregos sobre um pequeno armário, carregando a caixa de Lex até uma janela, apoiando-a na beirada desta. Após suspirar por um instante, refletindo sobre seus desentendimentos com o milionário e a respeito do que ele poderia ter lhe dado de presente, o filho adotivo dos Kent abriu o recipiente.

Assim que exposto ao conteúdo, o qual logo identificou como estranhas pedras de brilho anil, Clark foi tomado por uma latente mistura de dor e fraqueza. Sua cabeça começou a girar, e sua visão ficou confusa. Conhecia muito bem a sensação: dentro daquela caixa havia uma até então desconhecida kriptonita de tonalidade azul, e assim como as outras, ela possuía um efeito nada bom sobre o rapaz. Apesar do dano físico não ser tão intenso quanto o provocado pela kriptonita verde, a sensação era igualmente incômoda, pois o jovem perdeu, além de seus poderes, qualquer noção de espaço ou direção, totalmente zonzo. Para seu espanto, notou que o teto aparentava se afastar, ficando cada vez mais alto. Gemendo, começou a tremer num estado semiconvulsivo, caindo de costas sobre o chão, com a bizarra sensação de que as tábuas pareciam deslizar sob si, as coisas em volta se deslocando para mais longe...

Até que, sem mais nem menos, tudo cessou. A dor fora embora, a tontura prosseguia um pouco mais tênue, e seus poderes ainda não haviam voltado. Atordoado, Clark levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Teve uma estranha visão, e por um momento achou que seus olhos o enganavam. O ambiente estava diferente. Ou melhor, estava muito, mas muito maior. A janela onde deixara a caixa se encontrava agora a dezenas de metros de altura do chão, e o teto parecia ainda mais distante, tão inatingível quanto o céu. Com um repentino disparar do coração, o rapaz viu que os objetos ali presentes, como alguns móveis e seu telescópio, haviam alcançado tamanho gigantesco. Foi então, que após dar alguns passos e contemplar o cenário expandido por mais alguns instantes, Clark chegou à aterradora conclusão: além de ter retirado seus poderes, a kriptonita azul fizera-o encolher drasticamente em tamanho, possuindo agora poucos centímetros de estatura!

Desesperado e sem ter em mente como sair daquela horrível situação, o jovem percebeu que precisava urgentemente do auxílio de alguém. Suando frio, gritou com todas as forças:

"Socorro, alguém me ajude!".

Refletiu brevemente acerca do estado drástico em que se encontrava. Menor do que todas as outras pessoas... Minúsculo em relação a seus pais, seus amigos... As garotas...

De repente, Clark ouviu um som forte, simultâneo a intenso tremor. Olhou assustado ao redor e em seguida a combinação se repetiu, com a diferença de que agora pôde identificar o barulho como o ranger da madeira da escada, só que várias vezes ampliado. Alguém estava subindo até ali. Sentindo-se um inseto indefeso (e naquele momento de fato era), o rapaz viu surgir a imensa figura da pessoa que chegava: Chloe Sullivan. Os passos dela haviam sido a fonte do tremor, dado o tamanho diminuto assumido por Kent. Era como se a garota fosse um colosso ambulante!

Olhando atônito e imóvel para o alto, o extraterrestre admirou a amiga, agora tão alta quanto um arranha-céu: usava botas de salto marrons que para si já eram mais altas que a fachada do Talon. Logo acima, trajava uma discreta saia vinho e uma blusa azul-clara decotada. Com as mãos na cintura, a garota percorreu o cômodo com os olhos, tentando em vão encontrar o amado. Logo depois gritou, fazendo os ouvidos reduzidos do jovem doerem:

"Clark, cadê você?".

"Estou aqui, Chloe!" – exclamou o pequeno alienígena, saltando e agitando os braços no ar. – "Você precisa me ajudar!".

A prima de Lois ouviu a voz do amigo um tanto distante, e isso fez com que ela caminhasse até a janela (fazendo novamente o chão tremer) para averiguar se ele estava do lado de fora. Mal percebendo a caixa aberta com a kriptonita azul, Chloe se debruçou na abertura, indagando em alta voz:

"Clark, você está aí fora?".

"Não, Chloe!" – berrou Kent, ainda pulando para chamar a atenção da garota. – "Estou aqui embaixo, atrás de você!".

"Como disse?".

A estagiária virou-se para trás e olhou na direção do chão de madeira, levando um dos maiores sustos de sua vida. Quase sem ar e com o queixo caído, Chloe rapidamente ajoelhou-se sobre as tábuas, ficando de quatro, para assim aproximar o rosto do pequenino Clark com o objetivo de conseguir examiná-lo melhor. Simplesmente sem acreditar no que via, ela inquiriu:

"Clark, o que houve? Como ficou tão pequeno?".

"Foi a kriptonita azul!" – respondeu ele, apontando para a caixa. – "Ela me encolheu e também arrancou meus poderes! Você tem de me ajudar, Chloe! Não posso ficar deste jeito!".

Era mesmo aterrador. Chloe tinha de pensar rápido. A melhor coisa a fazer seria chamar Jonathan e Martha, para que então pudessem trocar idéias sobre como tirar o pobre Clark daquela precária situação. Aquela era uma variação desconhecida de kriptonita e... Hei, espere um pouco!

Um pouco menos tensa, a funcionária do Planeta Diário analisou melhor as circunstâncias, fitando o ser reduzido. O homem que amava havia encolhido e perdido suas habilidades sobre-humanas, estando totalmente frágil e manipulável diante de sua gigantesca e sensual (mesmo se Clark não notasse) figura feminina. Era a fantasia com a qual sempre sonhara! Seu amado estava ali, pronto para ser somente seu, pronto para _ser possuído_, _ser dominado_.

Chloe nunca pensara que teria coragem de agir como agiria a partir daquele momento, porém desde a madrugada daquele dia ela já fizera coisas que também jamais imaginara fazer.

Haviam se passado alguns segundos. Sem tirar os olhos de Clark, Chloe ergueu o tronco, ficando apenas de joelhos. Num sorriso divertido que só ela sabia dar, respondeu em tom travesso:

"Não!".

Clark piscou, confuso. Deu alguns passos pela madeira e indagou, sem entender:

"Como assim não?".

"Primeiro nós vamos nos divertir!".

O indefeso rapaz entendeu menos ainda, mas começou a ficar assustado quando a amiga, numa risadinha, estendeu sua imensa mão direita na direção de si. Para sua surpresa, esta o envolveu como uma concha, seu pequeno corpo se encaixando perfeitamente sob os dedos gigantes de Chloe. Cada um deles era como uma firme cobra anaconda que se apodera da presa, e cada uma de suas unhas brilhantes de esmalte era maior que a palma de suas mãos encolhidas. Apesar de ela não apertá-lo, segurando-o com carinho, Clark ficava mais e mais apavorado:

"O que você está fazendo, Chloe?" – questionou, ao mesmo tempo em que era erguido do chão pela mão da jovem giganta.

"Apoderando-me de você!" – disse ela em resposta, sorrindo como uma garotinha que ganha a primeira boneca.

Chloe transportou o filho dos Kent até perto de seu rosto, fitando-o fixamente como se ainda não acreditasse que aquilo fosse mesmo verdade. Clark começou a tentar se libertar, empurrando os dedos da amiga com o máximo de sua força, porém mal conseguia movê-los. Não era nada sem seus poderes, ainda mais daquele tamanho. Não havia coisa alguma que pudesse fazer. O jeito era confiar em Chloe e torcer para que ela não lhe fizesse nada de mal.

"Agora você é meu, Clark Kent!" – afirmou ela, triunfante. – "Só meu e de mais ninguém!".


	5. V

**V**

Logo após dizer isso, Sullivan, ainda tendo Clark preso em sua mão direita, levou-o até sua face e cobriu-lhe toda a parte de cima do corpo reduzido com seus gigantescos lábios num doce beijo de amor. Kent também sentiu a ponta da agora imensa língua da estagiária tocar seu peito e, quando a boca de Chloe se afastou sorrindo, ele percebeu que sua pele fora suja de batom.

"Chloe, pare já com essa loucura!" – ordenou Clark.

"Parar?" – riu a garota. – "Nós estamos apenas começando!".

A jovem sentou-se, pernas esticadas sobre a madeira. Depois colocou o ofegante Clark sobre seu joelho esquerdo, em cima do qual o pequeno rapaz conseguiu se equilibrar deitado após quase cair. Sorrindo realizada, Chloe ordenou àquele que agora era seu escravo amoroso:

"Clark Kent, quero que você venha até mim! Percorra meu corpo até atingir meu peito! Descubra cada pedacinho de mim! Sinta cada um desses centímetros que você rejeitou esses anos todos!".

"Chloe, pare com isso e me ajude!" – implorou Clark.

"Não. Primeiro você vai fazer o que EU mandar, se não quiser ser esmagado por uma de minhas botas! Está sem seus poderes, lembra? Tenho total controle sobre você agora, queira ou não! Agora venha até meu peito, percorra meu corpo, sinta-me!".

Sem outra opção, o pequeno homem iniciou a pitoresca, porém sem dúvida sensual, travessia até o peito de Chloe. Por ser difícil se equilibrar de pé sobre a perna da garota, Clark, sentindo a extensa pele morna a cada toque, preferiu seguir deitado até atingir sua saia. Entrando dentro dela, viu-se num ambiente um tanto escuro e abafado, até topar com uma parede de tecido branco que logo identificou como sendo a calcinha de Sullivan. Constrangido, Kent escalou-a até emergir na região do umbigo da jovem, onde, numa comparação ao pequeno tamanho do cativo, caberia uma bola de basquete.

"Ora, você está indo bem!" – brincou Chloe. – "Até que se sai bem sem seus poderes, não acha?".

Sem responder, Clark deu continuidade à subida, penetrando na blusa da amiga. Rastejou pelo cheiroso ventre da giganta e sem demora chegou ao busto, onde agarrou firmemente a borda do decote, um tanto desajeitado. Usando dois dedos, Chloe, delicadamente, agarrou o pequeno rapaz pela camisa xadrez que usava, posicionando-o perfeitamente entre seus dois enormes, rígidos e roliços seios.

"Como se sente, meu pequenino?" – perguntou Sullivan, fitando o amado.

Kent tateava a pele da estagiária com crescente excitação, até que, esticando o corpo e um dos braços, pôde tocar um dos mamilos da garota com os dedos. Em seguida, cansado, voltou a se alojar entre aqueles dois verdadeiros montes, sentindo-se no melhor lugar em que já estivera em toda a sua vida. Chloe, igualmente excitada, forçou os dois seios contra Clark, procurando apertá-lo, mas ao ver que isso o incomodava, voltou a relaxá-los. Permaneceram assim por vários segundos, imóveis e calados.

"Está confortável?" – indagou a jovem, num sorriso diabolicamente angelical.

"Em nome da nossa amizade, Chloe, pare com isso! Ponha-me no chão!".

"Agora? Nunca!".

Usando novamente dois de seus dedos, a garota voltou a apanhar Clark pela camisa. Colocou-o deitado na palma de sua mão direita num risinho. Em seguida, Kent viu o enorme indicador da mão esquerda de Chloe se aproximar de seu corpo trêmulo, começando a acariciá-lo a partir do tórax. A peça de roupa xadrez, que já estava desabotoada, desprendeu-se de vez do dono. O dedo gigante foi deslizando sobre o rapaz, Sullivan gargalhando de prazer, até que parou sobre a virilha deste. Apesar do tamanho extremamente reduzido do garoto, a aspirante a repórter pôde perceber, pelo tato, que o pênis de Clark estava ereto.

"Ora, então você está excitado?" – sorriu ela, fazendo cócegas no órgão reprodutor do amigo encolhido. – "Ah, meu fofinho!".

O pequeno escravo gemia num misto de gozo e terror. Para Kent o dedo de Chloe era tão grande que temeu até ter seu pênis arrancado ou esmagado por sua enorme unha. Mas a sensação provocada por aquela carícia insana não era de todo ruim, e Clark, abrindo os braços, acabou por deixar-se levar. O indicador então desceu mais, tocando suas pernas e pés. Depois voltou a subir, e o processo se repetiu por mais umas duas ou três vezes, sempre com uma pausa na virilha. Por fim, Chloe empurrou leve e brevemente o abdômen do amado algumas vezes seguidas, dizendo em tom infantil, como se houvesse regressado alguns anos em idade:

"_Cute, cute!"._

Logo em seguida a jovem fechou a mão, voltando a envolver o suado Clark, prestes a gozar, na prisão formada por seus dedos. Deliciando-se imensamente, transportou-o até o chão, sobre o qual o rapaz desabou ofegante. Sullivan estava sentada com as pernas abertas, e o pequeno kriptoniano se encontrava entre as duas, diante de seu gigantesco corpo de mulher. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, ela sempre sorrindo, até que Kent perguntou:

"Já acabou?".

"Não, meu querido. A melhor parte vem agora!".


	6. VI

**VI**

Por meio de movimentos cheios de ansiedade, porém cuidadosos para evitar que o pequeno Clark fosse esmagado por seu titânico corpo, Chloe, sem se levantar, retirou a saia e a calcinha, atirando-os na direção da escada. O rapaz perguntou-se quando aquilo terminaria, e ouviu a amiga rir mais uma vez. A mão dela voltou a capturá-lo, seus dedos segurando-o gentilmente, porém de forma também extremamente determinada. Assim a giganta conduziu seu servo até o ponto de junção de suas enormes e brancas pernas, colocando-o de novo no chão.

Kent olhou o que havia diante de si: a vagina de Sullivan era do tamanho de seu corpo, quase das dimensões de uma porta. Ela pulsava de gozo, quase no orgasmo. Num breve devaneio, ele até temeu ser sugado para dentro daquela abertura rósea, e por isso estremeceu. Com voz baixa, praticamente num sussurro, a jovem ordenou:

"Dê-me prazer, Clark Kent... Dê-me prazer!".

O garoto nunca se sentiu tão impotente quanto naquele momento. Como seria capaz de satisfazer uma mulher daquele tamanho, dezenas de vezes maior que si? Como ele, com seu pênis menor que uma mísera formiga, poderia saciar o desejo de uma giganta?

Não sabendo ao certo como agir, Clark, com os braços, começou a acariciar as dobras e reentrâncias daquele imenso órgão sexual. Sentindo o leve toque do amado, Chloe passou a gemer de prazer, e instintivamente fechou as pernas. O diminuto kriptoniano, pressionado por aquelas duas paredes de pele que compunham as coxas da estagiária, achou que morreria prensado ali mesmo. Vendo que colocava a vida de Kent em risco, Sullivan então afastou os membros, permitindo que Clark prosseguisse ofegante com a tarefa de fazê-la gozar. Os gemidos se intensificaram, um dos dedos da loira acabou descendo também até a vagina, auxiliando o pequenino... E veio o auge. Chloe quase gritou, deitando sobre as tábuas com a boca aberta e fazendo tudo tremer. O extraterrestre coberto de suor, por sua vez, caiu para trás desmaiado, completamente desprovido de forças.

Instantes mais tarde, a aspirante a repórter ajoelhou-se novamente e apanhou o corpo inconsciente de Clark na palma das mãos. Contemplando-o num sorriso maternal, ela murmurou, compadecida:

"Oh, pobrezinho... Acho que o forcei demais. De qualquer forma, terá tempo para descansar. Ainda me fará sentir prazer outras vezes... Quantas eu quiser".

Chloe beijou mais uma vez o ser encolhido, tingindo-lhe o abdômen de batom vermelho, e depois o pousou cuidadosamente no chão. Temendo que alguém tivesse ouvido seus gemidos e viesse averiguar o que ocorria no celeiro, a jovem vestiu rapidamente os trajes inferiores, pendurou sua bolsa num dos ombros, abriu-a e, abaixando-se, voltou a pegar Clark com os dedos, depositando-o dentro dela entre uma caneta e um tubo de creme para espinhas. Em seguida fechou o zíper e, muito alegre, saiu do lugar como se não tivesse encontrado o amigo ali em parte alguma.


	7. VII

**VII**

Do lado de fora, Jonathan Kent, concentrado no reparo da cerca, nada ouvira e conseqüentemente de nada suspeitava. Ao ver Chloe se aproximar do carro vermelho novamente, agora com aparente pressa, ele indagou:

"Não encontrou o Clark?".

"Não, não encontrei..." – ela respondeu evasivamente, abrindo a porta do assento do motorista. – "Mas não há problema. Depois eu ligo para ele. Acabei de me lembrar que preciso terminar um artigo para o jornal e tenho que ir".

"Hum, estranho... Até logo, Chloe!".

"Até, senhor Kent!".

O homem continuou seu trabalho e a garota pisou fundo no acelerador, derrapando após fazer uma curva e logo depois seguindo velozmente para fora do rancho. Com as mãos firmes no volante, ela mal podia conter sua felicidade. A fortuna finalmente lhe sorrira, e agora ela tinha seu amado Clark como cativo... Para sempre. Daquele momento em diante ele seria propriedade exclusiva dela, seu bem mais precioso...

Seu Clark.

Imaginando mil outras fantasias e formas de se divertir com o pequeno rapaz, Sullivan guiou o veículo até desaparecer na estrada rumo a Metropolis... Realizaria seus sonhos de amor mais íntimos. Agora, o tamanho era o limite...

_The End._


End file.
